


Cover for The Curious Case of the Boy in the Raincoat (2014)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Sherlock/Irene [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist





	Cover for The Curious Case of the Boy in the Raincoat (2014)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rude_not_ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_not_ginger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Curious Case of the Boy In the Raincoat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897224) by [rude_not_ginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rude_not_ginger/pseuds/rude_not_ginger). 




End file.
